


Freedom Seekers

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Self-Insert, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: A modern-world girl and four of her friends die in a bus accident. Two of them are reincarnated into the world of Attack on Titan as canonical characters on different sides of the ocean. The two of them have knowledge of the world they ended up in and how the events were supposed to transpire. Needless to say, they break the status quo using nothing but their brains.Their three friends join them down the line and that's when the real deal begins.I don't own the world of Attack of Titan.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia & Eren Yeager, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia & Erwin Smith, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Isabel Magnolia & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Character List

Name: Jennifer "Jenny" Morrison  
Personality: An emotional person through and through, though she can be pragmatic if need be  
Skills: A good cook, a good strategist  
Canonical identity: Isabel Magnolia

Name: Moira White  
Personality: Shy and withdrawn. Rarely talks to people outside of her close friends  
Skills: Able to see things others would overlook. Good at solving problems using logic. A mediator  
Canonical identity: Ymir

Name: Derek Redding  
Personality: A geek. Rather friendly. Uses a lot of references  
Skills: He is resourceful.  
Other: He is the only male in the group. Eats Reiner on purpose  
Canonical identity: Peering Titan, later the Armored Titan Shifter

Name: Laura Skyler  
Personality: Gentle. A motherly figure towards the rest of the group  
Skills: Athletic, capable of thinking on her feet  
Canonical identity: Pieck Finger

Name: Elizabeth Browning  
Personality: Blunt, prone to anger. Sees the world in black and white. Cynical. Mellows out eventually.  
Skills: Proficient at killing Titans and playing chess  
Other: Has a sweet tooth  
Canonical identity: Mina Carolina

Notes: Derek, Laura and Elizabeth are reincarnated later.


	2. A Bird Set Free

Isabel peered at the Titan towering over her and Furlan.

Then suddenly, her whole countenance changed and she pulled her blades out.

"Hiyah!" she shouted "Did you think it would be so easy, eh? You're not killin' me. We're the Hunters!"

Then she leaped into the air, avoiding the Titan's attempts to grab her and turn her into a meal. Landing on its back, she slashed at their nape, putting the poor soul out of their misery.

"Farewell." she thought "Rest in peace."

She curled her hand into a fist and placed it over her heart, in a true Survey Corps salute.

"Isabel?" Furlan looked scandalized "You...don't tell me you're one of them?"

"Yea, well, I've been thinkin' for the past few days." Isabel grinned "And that Lovof person is nothing but bad news, if you ask me. I've found my true callin', that's all."

"Isabel..."

"They wouldn't have accepted us on the surface, not really." Isabel shrugged "To 'em, we're subhuman cockroaches, no matter where we are. Face reality, Furlan. The world is cruel, and it's our actions that truly make a difference. So I am stickin' with these guys, with or without the two of you."

It was at that point that another Titan arrived, towering above them.

It peered down at Farlan and Isabel. Then it opened its mouth.

"j...Jenny...?" it whispered in deep guttural voice

"It's Isabel now." Isabel grinned and used her gear to fling herself onto the Titan's shoulder "And you're Moira, right?"

"I...It's...Ymir...now..." the Titan said "Isabel...Furlan...Levi...bring me back..."

"In a year from now, a group of Titan Shifters will arrive to the island. Be sure to eat-."

"M...Marcel..." the Titan said

"Yes." Isabel patted the Titan on the head and it let out a small sigh of pleasure

-x-

"You seem to know something about that Titan." Hange Zoe smiled excitedly

"Her name is Ymir, and she is a friend." Isabel said simply "There is one other who can be a friend: the Smiling Titan. She can be useful down the line too."

"Tell me more!"

"Let's just say that someone in the future will have the power to control Titans." Isabel smiled wryly "The Smiling Titan - or Dina Fritz, whichever you prefer - is the enabler to that power."

"You seem to know quite a lot." Hange frowned

"Yeah, I am a seer." Isabel said "Meaning I can peer into the future. There are three seers currently alive, me, Ymir and one other, but I suspect three more will exist soon."

Six seers in total. Five of them were she and her friends, of course. The sixth was Grisha, and Eren after him. Of course, only Grisha was the true seer. Isabel and her friends merely had their outside knowledge of how the events were supposed to happen. Making changes could throw the future out of whack, of course. But that wouldn't stop them.

It wouldn't stop her.

She wasn't going to tell Hange the truth, though. She had no idea how the crazy scientist was going to react to that particular morsel of information.

"What else do you 'see'?" Hange asked, ready to write into her notepad.

"In a year from now, Wall Maria will be breached." Isabel said "The ones responsible for that are three young kids who were brainwashed by their government. The third seer I mentioned came from across the sea, and his name is Grisha. Grisha Yeager. I suggest keeping a close eye on him and his son."

Hange wrote that down.

"What else?"

"Actually, I am pretty tired." Isabel said "So we'll talk tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"Okay." Hange tucked the notebook away

"Is that yours?" Isabel asked

"Oh, no." Hange smiled sadly "This originally belonged to Ilse. Ilse Langnar. I am continuing what she started, you see."

"I see." Isabel smiled "I would like to read it sometime..."


	3. Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Ymir are released. Jennifer is torn.

Moira watched the four kids as she crept closer, her eyes set on Marcel.

She had to do this now, or else she would never have the nerve to do it, she knew.

So she picks him up and devours him with a satisfying crunch.

She watches the other three kids as they flee.

She doesn't pursue. She doesn't need to.

She and Ymir are inhabitants of the same head. A mesh of their personalities, if you will.

Moira doesn't know where Ymir ends and she begins.

She doesn't need to.

She and Ymir are one.

She now understands how Reiner felt during the show.

-x-

Isabel lay down in the bed, looking at the ceiling.

There was so much to do and so little time to do it.

Still, if she was going to achieve her goals, she had to do it sooner or later.

Which involved killing a certain amount of people, and saving a certain amount of people as well.

And that thought bothered her.

Jennifer didn't like killing, even though she knew there were situation in which killing someone would be justified.

But in this life, Isabel's personality was influencing hers, making her ambivalent to certain types of behavior.

Killing another human being was among them.

The alternative was worse, after all.

The lives of billions versus the lives of few?

The answer was never an easy one, Jennifer concluded.

Especially since she might have to kill Reiner and Bertolt - especially Bertolt - sometime in the future.

Jennifer knew and liked them both.

Isabel didn't know them yet, but she would soon.

What would she say? What would she do?

Jennifer drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir meets Bertolt. Elizabeth is reincarnated into Mina and has a talk with Ymir.

Moira was influenced by Ymir, who, in turn, was somewhat influenced by Marcel.

Moira was the dominant personality, yet Ymir took control rather frequently as well.

Marcel served the role of an advisor.

"It would be an interesting life, for sure." Moira thought

She signed the papers required to join the Training Corps.

She hoped she would be assigned to the Southern Unit, but she would accept her placement, whatever it is.

After she signed up, she was instructed to board a wagon that would take her and the other trainees to the training barracks.

On one hand, Moira was looking forward to it. On the other...well...

She knew she'd be very sore soon.

A trainee approached her.

A trainee who was towering over her.

"Oh, no." Moira thought sheepishly "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Why did it have to be him? 

Why?

This universe had a cruel sense of humor.

"You're Ymir, right?" Bertolt said, offering her his hand

"That's me!" Moira grabbed his hand and shook it "And you are...?"

"Bertolt." the behemoth said "Bertolt Hoover."

"Bertie!" Moira exclaimed "I shall call you Bertie!"

"Uh, okay?" Bertolt said sheepishly

"Why do you have to be so damn cute, Bertie?" Moira thought "You're making it harder to do what needs to be done..."

-x-

Moira got her wish and was assigned to the Southern Division.

She shared her living space with other girls, including Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, and a few others.

And of course, Krista.

She lay sprawled in her bed, when she was approached by a fellow trainee.

Namely, Mina.

She didn't know Mina that well, given that she had died before her character could be established.

"Hello." Mina greeted "We need to talk. In private."

"Okay." Moira swung her feet over the bed and got up

She followed Mina, who led them to an unused room. She closed the door firmly.

Then she tackled Moira.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't notice?" Mina demanded as she stared at Moira/Ymir/Marcel with Elizabeth's eyes "You didn't notice, did you?"

"We did." Moira grinned sheepishly "Just now."

" 'We'?" Mina/Elizabeth raised an eyebrow 

"We are a tulpa of sorts." Moira explained "Marcel, Ymir and I inhabit the same head."

"So what are your plans from here on out?"

"We shake the world to its core, of course." Moira grinned "And save a few lives in the process."


	5. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 104th Trainee Corps is formed.

The trainees stood in several columns, each one containing five people.

Mina stood in front of Ymir.

"I bet that Sasha will eat that potato." Ymir whispered to her "Will you take me up on it?"

"Please." Mina rolled her eyes "Everyone knows it's a sucker's bet. Rather, focus your attention on them."

Annie, Reiner and Bertolt stood nearby, close to one another. To Annie's right stood Marco, and to his right stood Jean.

"Right." Ymir nodded "Shadis isn't here yet. I'll run some interference."

Feigning nonchalance, Ymir approached Marco.

"You seem nervous." she said carefully "Care to take a walk with me?"

Marco nodded brightly and she led him away and into the forest.

"Listen, your life is in danger." she told him, using Ymir's blunt nature to get her point across "There are enemies in the midst of 104th trainee corps. They will try to kill you, me and my friends, now that we all know. That's why we have to pretend we don't. Act normally. There are people you can trust. You must not leave Jean's side no matter the circumstances, or you will die."

"What about you?"

"Oh, we can take care of ourselves." Ymir started heading back

However, in front of the group wasn't Shadis, like she had suspected. 

It was Isabel.

"So she survived." Moira mused "Does that mean Furlan did as well? And more importantly, is she like Elizabeth and I? A real person stuck in Isabel's body?"

Her question was answered when Isabel winked at her and Marco as they passed her by.

Moira sighed in relief.

Isabel stopped in front of Eren and regarded him with a small smile.

"Name?" she asked

"Eren Yeager!" he proclaimed proudly

"You'll be a hero. I can see it in your eyes." Isabel said "But you should temper your inner fire, lest it turns more than one life to ash."

Then, without warning, she struck with a blade, which cut Eren's skin like butter.

"Just testing a hypothesis of mine out." Isabel said in response to his bewildered look

And then, in front of all the onlookers, steam rose from his hand, healing his wound in short order.

The wound had vanished as if it was never there.

"Well, whaddya know?." Isabel feigned shock "This hypothesis of mine is correct."

"Good." Moira told Marco "She is on our side."

"Your side?" Marco gave her a confused stare "And which side is that?"

"Our side is his side." Ymir nodded towards Eren, who now had quite a number of people surrounding him

"I don't understand." Marco said

"You will soon." Ymir said dismissively "In the meantime, she'll help us weed out those who don't belong."

"How?"

"Just watch."

Isabel moved over to Thomas.

"Name?" she asked

"Thomas Wagner." he said

"You have a follower mentality." she said "Beware of those of stronger will. Their drive will lead you to an early grave."

"Your name?" she asked the next in line, who happened to be Connie

"Connie Springer!" Connie saluted

Isabel shifted the position of his hand so that it rested over his heart.

"You'll make a fine warrior." Isabel said "Your unlucky animal is a monkey. He will cause you great misery. You must stop him at all costs."

She stood before Sasha, who was eating a potato, oblivious to her presence.

Isabel reached out and gently pried the potato from her hands.

"Your heart is loyal." she observed "However, you must learn to share necessities with others who need it. Allow me to demonstrate."

She covered the potato with a handkerchief and passed it to one of the soldiers.

"Deliver this to people of Ragako." she instructed, "Tell them it's from me."

Once the soldier left, she turned back to face Sasha and winked, before shifting her attention to Jean.

"Name?" she asked

"Jean Kirstein!"

"Goals?"

"To join the Military Police!"

"Your talents would be wasted there." Isabel said "If I were you, I'd reconsider."

She walked along the line, until she reached Reiner, Bertolt and Annie.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" she observed "Your postures tell me you have confidence."

"Yeah." Bertolt mumbled

"Now where does that confidence come from?" Isabel pressed on "Are you unafraid of Titans? Or...could it be that you trained somewhere else before enlisting here?"

Annie, Reiner and Bertolt exchanged nervous looks.

Moira nudged Marco, who nodded.

He understood what Isabel's intentions were now.


End file.
